Misunderstandings, the Root of All Evil
by Don Melon Lord
Summary: After a few misunderstandings, can Mikan and Natsume's love still overcome all evil through Hotaru's little set up? AU.


**DML: Yosh! So, I've decided to use quotation marks now instead of apostrophes. Heh. I'm having a hard time adjusting, but I'll get use to it, teehee XD Here's another story by me and I hope you all enjoy it. I do not own GA XD**

* * *

**Misunderstandings, the Root of All Evil**

The brunette brushed away a teardrop and removed one side of her earphone, looking aimlessly at the sakura trees outside her window. Spring was suppose to be a season of love, and apparently, she wasn't receiving any. The previous year, she had bailed on her valentine's day act because she was too embarrassed. And later during April fools, when he confessed, she took it as a joke and ran away, avoiding him since then. She sighed and looked down at her metallic pink iPod. What a comfort this wonder of technology can be.

"Two is better than one." She mouthed the lyrics of her favourite song.

She felt the waterworks building up once more when her phone emitted a pleasant sound, much like a tune from a music box. She grabbed her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello," she said in a hoarse voice.

"Have you been crying again?" came a bored voice from the other end.

"No," she replied defensively, but her sniffle gave her away. "Yes."

"Baka," replied the other person, "Anyway, he's here, at the theatre. You want to come?"

"No," sighed the brunette with chocolate brown eyes, "I think I'll pass."

"Mikan."

"Okay! Okay!" and Mikan was defeated, "I'll go."

"See you." And she hung up, satisfied.

Meanwhile, Mikan rolled her eyes and snapped her phone shut. The other person on the line, also known as Hotaru, her best friend, was definitely up to something, she just had to figure out what. She was to meet her at the theatre, but she hasn't even washed up or anything. Sighing at her sluggish state, she switched of her iPod and started cleaning herself up. She didn't bother being precise about what she wore because a guy like him doesn't notice her anymore, that jerk.

The jerk, also known as Natsume, and Mikan were friends since they were babies, thanks to their mothers. They had gone to the same school- Gakuen Alice – a boarding school. Girls fantasized over his gorgeous features and were jealous of Mikan. Likewise for the boys and their attitudes towards Natsume. They had plotted to ruin their friendship many times, but Natsume always saw through their schemes.

Then, in elementary, Hotaru and Ruka transferred in. Hotaru and Mikan immediately clicked and became fast friends, despite their differences in personalities. Ruka and Natsume somehow had their boyish bonding and became good friends as well. Along with a few others, they had formed a 'gang'. But it was more like a clique of regular people. They were a tight bunch anyways.

Mikan and Natsume's relationship was still as strong as ever and Mikan soon found herself developing feelings for Natsume. They were already in high school. She had thought about expressing her feelings during valentine's day, but chickened out after seeing the number of girls that surrounded him. On April fool's day, he had approached her and told her he loved her, but she thought he was kidding, somehow. It didn't matter, because the next day, the new student called Luna was clinging onto him like a leech, a blood sucking leech.

Since then, Mikan had kept her distance from him, not bothering to pick up his calls or read his text messages and she even bought herself a psp to keep herself occupied whenever he was around. After a few months, Natsume gave up and left her alone. But that wasn't all. Two months ago, Mikan had bumped into him by accident and spilled some coke onto his uniform. He yelled at her and glared at her in the most terrifying manner ever. Mikan just apologized and smiled sadly, rushing to the toilet afterward to bawl her eyes out.

Now, spotting a plain tee and straight denims, Mikan pulled her hair back into a messy bun and walked out of her room. Living in dorms do have its perks. For instance, there's nobody to bombard you with questions as to why you look miserable and puffy-eyed.

* * *

"Mikan," Hotaru, a violet eyed beauty with black hair, called.

"Hotaru," Mikan nodded at her best friend.

"You look awful."

Mikan slowly turned away and wondered why she was even friends with this stoic blackmailer. But she knew that her friend meant well. Because in contrast to her plain look, Hotaru looked elegant with a purple tube dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. Her feet was encased with black ballet flats. Mikan then noticed something was definitely out of place.

"Why are you dressed so nicely?" Mikan eyed her best friend from top to bottom once more.

"I don't know?" Hotaru shrugged her shoulders before looking at a sign that said 'Formal Theme'. "Maybe because of that?"

Mikan smacked her forehead and realized that today was formal dress day at the central town theatre. Only those with formal dressing were allowed to enter.

"Baka," Hotaru commented without a hint of sympathy in her tone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mikan's eyebrows were twitching as she stressed on every word.

"It's fun to see you flustered," Hotaru smirked and spotted a blond coming their way, "Ah, there's Ruka. Catch ya later, Mikan.'

Mikan waved off her friend as she watched her walk up to Ruka and snake and arm around his. He smiled back and kissed her hair. The brunette couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy well up inside of her as she watched the happy couple. They had been together for over 4 years now. She looked around and felt stupid. Hotaru had called her out for fun because Ruka was late again. What an idiot. She started making her way back to her dorms.

"So you forgot as well, huh?" a low baritone voice made Mikan stop dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around to face a boy with hair as black as night and eyes the color of blood. Her insides melted a little while her heart pounded profusely. There Natsume stood, clad in a simple tee, which was the same color as hers, and straights. It's been quite a while since they last spoke in a civilized manner.

"What did I forget?" Mikan answered defiantly and turned around once more. She was trying hard to blink back the tears and keep her focus. Also, her mind kept telling her that she should be using a politer tone and tell him how she feels.

"You still hate me, huh?" he asked, somewhat disappointed.

"You're the one who told me to get lost," Mikan still didn't turn around, "Remember?"

Natsume felt a lump in his throat and swallowed guiltily. "I didn't mean to-"

"I'm sure you didn't," she interrupted. They were both silent for a while after that. Mikan then grew impatient and took a step forward, "If you don't have anything else to say to me, I'm going. I've got homework to do."

She was about to take another step when Natsume had burst out laughing. Feeling insulted, Mikan turned around and glared at him. But he still didn't stop.

"Homework?!" he chuckled, and Mikan could feel the heat rushing up to her cheeks, "Since when do you care so much about homework?"

"Don't act like you know me," Mikan glared at him once more, "Hyuuga."

That one word stopped Natsume from laughing further. He looked into her brown eyes and saw the anger and tears that threatened to spill. "Don't," his eyes betrayed his emotions that were full of hurt, "Call me Hyuuga."

"Is that not your name?" Mikan tried to look away from his crimson eyes that pierced her heart, but she couldn't.

"Why have we become like this?" Natsume turned away from her and sighed. "We use to be so close."

Mikan said nothing but avoided looking in his direction, just incase he decided to look into her eyes again. His attitude towards her, however, was enough to make he want to give in. She looked at the ground with a pain stained expression and reflected deeply. It was her cowardice that drove them apart, but she never had the guts to say that. She was a true coward, and she knew that.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. Natsume looked up and stared at her for a while. Her gaze seemed fixed on the ground, unwavering. He walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. Mikan was too stunned to resist his hold on her and blushed madly when her head was against his chest.

"It's me who should be sorry," he bent down and took in the scent of her shampoo. It smelt like strawberries. "I thought it was an annoying fan girl and when it registered in my brain that it was you, it was too late. I had already threw my temper at you and shouted at you.

"I know that that isn't a good excuse, but I really didn't know it was you. Must be the height." And almost immediately, Natsume felt a small impact of a punch on his stomach. He chuckled lightly and broke the hug, this time; he never took his eyes off her. "I'm sorry, Mikan. I will never shout at you or hurt you, you know that."

"No," Mikan kept her gaze on his but broke apart from his grasp, "I don't."

Their staring match started again and Mikan's mind was dying to give in and yield to Natsume.

"I came from the front," she retorted.

"I was reading something," he replied.

"How could you not know it was me?"

"I was in the middle of a fight scene between Naruto and Garra."

"Stop making up excuses."

"I'm stating the truth."

"Yeah, right."

"My eyes were on my uniform and when I knew it was you-"

"And you took so long to apologize?"

"You've been ignoring me since April fool's last year!"

"And how's that a reason?"

"I wanted to apologize upfront, Mikan!"

"Well, I don't forgive you, Hyuuga!"

"Why not?"

"Because you are never serious! Like April fool's!"

"I meant what I said!"

"Stop misleading me when you're already with Luna!"

"How did we get to the topic of her?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" and Mikan snapped. Tears were streaming down her face and she sniffled loudly. "Please, leave me alone."

Natsume was taken aback and stared at her, confused. He took a step towards her and she took one back, wiping her snot on a tissue.

"Mikan," Natsume called out, "Why won't you believe me?"

Mikan just sobbed and ignored him. Natsume and sighed again and threw his arms around her. Mikan reacted violently this time, squirming and trying to break free.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

But Natsume held her tighter and said, "No."

She continued struggling, too stubborn to realize that her efforts were going to waste.

"Mikan," Natsume whispered in her ear, "Remember that brat cousin I told you about?"

Mikan stopped struggling and remembered the complaints Natsume would tell her every time they came back from their summer vacation back home. That cousin would always ignore everybody and do as she pleases, until Natsume stepped in. She sure was one hell of a brat. At least she listened to him though, he was like her tamer or something.

"That cousin," he paused for the dramatic effect, "Is Luna."

Mikan's head shot up in surprise and she looked questioningly at Natsume. He merely shrugged and loosen his grip on her.

"Oh," Mikan still remained in his embrace. "No wonder I thought you two looked a little similar."

"Please do not associate us in any way ever again," Natsume looked away, petrified. Seeing his disgusted look, Mikan couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Natsume being related to Luna. Upon hearing her soft laughter, Natsume felt his cheeks heat up and he smiled the 'reserved for Mikan' smile. Mikan had caught sight of it and stopped laughing. She suddenly felt like the bad guy in movies. She misunderstood Natsume and even avoided him. The wall between them was caused by her, and she had blamed everything on Natsume.

"It's my turn to apologize," Mikan muttered softly and broke free from the embrace. Taking a deep breath, she face Natsume and started her speech, "I was a coward. I refused to muster up the courage to tell you how I feel about you on valentine's day last year and during April fool's, I didn't take you seriously. I'm sorry for avoiding you, Natsume."

"Not forgiven," was Natsume's short and sweet reply. Mikan pouted for a while before smiling at him. "Tell me, how exactly do you feel about me?'

Mikan's cheeks were flushed and she looked up into those beautiful crimson eyes. Mustering her courage now, she opened her mouth and said, "I love you."

Natsume gave a satisfied smirk and looked back into her hazel eyes, "You better, Polka."

"Pervert."

"Baka."

"Tch."

"That's my line."

"Whatever."

"I love you too." And Natsume hugged her again. Mikan willingly returned the hug and cried happy tears. She had been so stupid. She should've known that Natsume would never lie to her, much less harm her. But her pride stood in her way.

Natsume was very happy. He finally had her, after so long. He really missed having her around. He then looked down at her and studied her face once more. She did the same, and angled her head slightly towards the right. Natsume caught her movement and smirked. He then leaned down towards her while she tip-toed upwards to reach him. And, their little gestures paid off when their lips finally met.

Natsume took control of the kiss and maneuvered his lips around hers. Wanting more of her, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored. She did the same and explored his mouth as well. They continued their kiss for a while more before breaking it simultaneously. Both of them had a smile on their face and their cheeks were red.

"I love you," Natsume whispered into her ear.

"I know," Mikan smirked back at him.

* * *

"Luna," Hotaru called, "You'll get 10%."

The strawberry blonde folded her arms and pouted, "But you and I are a team!"

"So?"

"We both betted that Natsume and Mikan would get together against majority of the school!" the girl whined.

"I still don't see your point," Hotaru neatly stacked her money, her violet orbs revealing the money signs in them.

* * *

**End.**

**So, how was it?**

**Do leave a review to let me know what you think, heh XD**

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for the errors! **


End file.
